


Those quiet little moments

by Musetotheworld



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [19]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musetotheworld/pseuds/Musetotheworld
Summary: Hours with nothing to do aren't something that comes often to a hero and media mogul. All the more reason to take advantage when they do.





	Those quiet little moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MikoNeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoNeko/gifts).



Lazy afternoons were not something either Cat or Kara were particularly familiar with. Cat, between her son and her company, was rarely able to spend more than a few minutes not focusing on something specific. And Kara, though she didn't have a child or multinational company, did have her superhero duties that kept her busy. So for either of them to have a day off, let alone both of them, was something that only rarely managed to happen.

After the first time, they settled into a comfortable rhythm for the days they managed to spend more than a few uninterrupted hours in each other's company. If Carter was with Cat that day, they would spend the day out doing something with him, or stay in and spend time playing board games to pass the time. Kara was always careful to keep him from feeling excluded, always wary of the fact that she was encroaching on a space that had been his and his alone for several years now.

On the days they were alone, their time together often contained nothing more than quiet hours spent curled around each other, catching up on the areas of their lives that they didn't share. It was something Cat had never expected to find in a relationship, something that even a few short months ago she would never have considered worth her time. She hadn't built a company by sitting around doing nothing. She was always on the move, always pushing herself or others to be better, to work harder. That had been the true secret of her success, knowing that in order to succeed she could never stop moving forward.

But sitting with Kara never seemed to be time wasted. It was something soothing for them both, a way of unwinding from the stresses of their lives and taking time to get to know each other. After years of working together, and months of a deepening friendship once Kara had come clean about her identity, they'd begun to grow even closer until they were dating almost without realizing it.

Once they had realized it, there had been a week or two of awkwardness as Cat struggled to place that knowledge into her view of the world, dealing with the fact that she'd somehow begun to develop romantic feelings for an employee. It's a cliche she'd worked so hard to avoid, always afraid that any such relationship would be too unequal to be successful.

But with Kara, there was none of that. What there was, they discussed and handled once Cat dealt with her emotions about the whole thing. And while they were still careful to keep their distance between the personal and work, in their personal lives there wasn't any reason to keep their distance. Kara had just as much power, even if it were in a different manner than the power Cat held. They weren't equals, not in the traditional sense of the world. But they complemented each other well, each building on the other's strengths. They were balanced, and that worked for them. They could never completely understand the challenges and struggles of the other's life, but they didn't have to. They could be there and support one another through them, offer a shoulder to lean on.

That was where they were today, with Cat complaining about some board member or another as Kara held her close, letting her get the frustrations out without saying a word, understanding without Cat saying anything that she needed this. She needed to vent, needed to call the man all sorts of names that would make a sailor blush.

And when she finished, Cat needed Kara to pull her even closer, pressing a soft kiss to the crown of her head. Cat's willingness to put up with something so soft wouldn't last long, she still had her image to protect and was always wary of letting it slip too far, lest she be unable to regain it later on. But in moments like this, the calm moments where they were wrapped up in each other with no one around, Cat would let herself go, let herself soften.

"Do you want me to throw him into space?" Kara asks when she's sure Cat has finished her rant, smiling when she feels Cat's silent laughter. They both know it wouldn't happen, that Kara is too much the hero to ever do something like that, but at the same time it's tempting to take her off on it.

"He's not worth the effort to fly him that far," Cat says when she calms, shaking her head and finally relaxing completely into Kara's embrace. "Besides, you always manage to make me feel better without the need to resort to violence."

"Just another one of my powers," Kara says with a smile, grateful that they've come far enough that she can be this to Cat, that she can give the woman the support she needs to feel better after a stressful day. "But if I need to do something else, like spill his coffee, that I can do."

Cat pauses at that one, genuinely considering the offer. The man in question has been insufferable lately, making pointed comments that set Cat's blood to boiling, clearly feeling somehow in his position, as if Cat hadn't had another board member fired and arrested not even two years ago. For whatever reason, memories faded fast, and most members had forgotten who held all the power. Kara was already on the lookout for another takeover attempt, not trusting the way this man seemed far too confident in his smug comments, or the relative quiet from the rest of the board. But this is supposed to be their quiet evening, and Kara can already feel Cat tensing back up as her mind begins to run through the possibilities of what they might be planning.

"What do you say we try that new chicken dish tonight?" Kara says when Cat seems to go from considering the coffee offer to thinking of far more than that, knowing that they need to change the subject before the rest of the afternoon is lost to plotting and planning. "We haven't had a chance to cook together lately."

"Don't tell me that means you've been once again surviving on takeout," Cat groans, covering her face when all Kara offers is a wry shrug. "I know you're an invulnerable alien who doesn't have to worry about calories like the rest of the planet, but that doesn't mean that stuff is healthy for you, Kara."

"True, but it tastes good," Kara says, knowing without looking that Cat is rolling her eyes. "But just for you, I'll eat a salad tonight too."

It's not much as concessions go, Kara is more than willing to eat just about anything put in front of her, but she can tell it appeases Cat. And more than that, this discussion has driven the board from her mind, and Kara can feel the way Cat relaxes back into her hold.

She's still tense, but Kara has a solution for that. She'd spent years learning to temper her strength, and learning the exact amount of force she could exert without hurting someone had the unexpected side effect of giving her an immense level of skill when it came to massage. She'd had to read up on tips and techniques to make sure she understood what she was doing, but Cat had always been a willing recipient of her training attempts. And by now, Kara knows exactly how to touch Cat to help her unwind.

"Mm, that feels good," Cat says when Kara starts moving her hands over the knots she can feel in Cat's back, shifting on the couch so that Kara has better access. "I didn't realize tonight was a pampering night."

"Every nights is a pampering night if you need it," Kara says with a soft smile, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to the side of Cat's head without pausing the movement of her hands. "I like taking care of you."

Cat makes a little pleased noise at that, and Kara smiles to herself. She loves making Cat happy. She would do whatever it takes to accomplish that, without hesitation or question. and knowing that often all she needs to do is be present, that's something that makes Kara happier than almost anything else ever could.

"I love you," Kara adds after a moment, still loving that she's able to say that to this woman. It isn't the first time she has, but it's still new enough that she's careful to only say it when they're in the middle of a moment like this, when things are soft and quiet between them, when the truth of the words won't be overwhelming because they're already surrounded by the emotion behind them.

"I love you too," Cat answers softly, leaning back into Kara's arms and ending the massage. "I never thought I would have this."

"I didn't either," Kara admits, wrapping her arms around Cat and pulling her close until Cat's back is nestled against her front, resting her head on Cat's shoulder as they sit quietly. "But I'm glad we do."

Cat nods, not saying a word, and they sit there for a few moments longer just enjoying the evening and each other, watching the sunset through the window.


End file.
